Between the Green Boy and the Cyborg
by Damian4eva
Summary: Series of one-shots around BB and Cy. Don't hurt me if it comes out awful. Thank you for reading.  Taking suggestions, so go ahead and suggest anything!
1. The Death

**A/N: This is basically going to be a series of one-shots about Beast Boy. I've literally read every single story on this website about him, and I thought I should make my own. I do accept suggestions(: Any constructive criticism is welcome! I worked super hard on this one, so I hope you like it! (Exactly 1000 words! Besides my A/N, that is.) :D –Kurtsies4eva 8/5/11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…. Or Beast Boy. *sigh***

Sometimes, Cyborg almost forgot how experienced Beast Boy was with crime-fighting. Of course, he would have had to be—working with the Doom Patrol since he was a young boy. Beast Boy hardly talked about it, and he goofed off so much that it seemed to slip their mind that the youngest member was also the most experienced. But there were also those times where the changeling showed off his mature side so clearly.

This was one of those times. It was an ordinary battle, Cinderblock again. They'd fought him dozens of times, and this was no different. Until a harmless woman got into the middle of it all, that is. They were fighting as usual, at the jewelry store. The stone foe was probably working under Slade or another equally evil enemy. She came out a nearby store, paying no attention to the battle. The image would always be imprinted into Cyborg's mind, one of the many defects of having a memory card. She looked about twenty, long blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled as she chatted away into her cell phone. Cy would have probably seen her as a potential dating interest if it wasn't for the slight bump forming on her stomach and the shining jewelry that decorated her ring finger. In a way, that made it even worse. The potential both her and the baby would have—the family that would have been formed, if it wasn't for such a careless error. They didn't even have time to scream out, for the big block had already fallen backwards onto the unsuspecting victim. Of course, Starfire was the one to fly over to the woman, forgetting that there was still an enemy to face. But she was stopped by BB, who grabbed the body of the already deceased woman and put her carefully aside. The flying hero made to follow, but was stopped again when the green boy shook his head and looked back at his teammates with cold eyes.

After he lied the corpse aside, he shifted into another form and fought as usual. No extra rage, no extra sadness—just fighting. Once the titans recovered from their shock of both the death of the poor lady and the coldness in their friend, they turned back to the battle. Soon enough, Cinderblock was down. Immediately, four of the titans ran back to the girl. The fifth followed at a normal pace.

Cyborg was freaking out, he had no idea what to do at this point. His mechanics didn't help at this point, as his brain was too panicked to work. Out of the corner of his human eye, he saw his small green friend approaching. With an authority that Cy never saw in him before, Beast Boy gestured with a nod for the half-mechanic man to move aside. And that he did. BB reached his hand onto the blonde's neck, moving her hair aside. After just a minute, he stood up.

"She's dead," the boy said, shaking his head sadly. "No pulse."

"You can't give up that easily!" Starfire glared, tears streaming down her face. "Call a hospital! Do something!"

"Okay," he knew enough to know not to argue with the alien at this point. He whipped out his cell phone and typed in the familiar three digits that he has typed too many times in his life already. As soon as they picked up, he briefed them quickly and clearly with expertise. Robin stood up, moving aside and trying to comfort his girlfriend. Raven was sitting a few feet away, obviously struggling to keep her emotions under control. Cyborg's one human eye was tearing up. That was the part that phased BB—he'd never seen his friends with so much pain and sadness in their eyes. Beast Boy silently sat back down next to his best friend, rubbing his metal back in comfort.

"It's okay, Cy," he whispered. "It'll be alright."

"How can you say that?" the metal teen hissed, turning his back onto the green child, "she was _pregnant! _With a whole life ahead of her! Nothing will be alright okay for her or any of her family!"

"But don't let that mess you up," Beast Boy said quietly. "Don't focus on deaths like these, focus on all the lives you save otherwise."

"How could you be so cold? Back there, you seemed like a different person. Why?"

"I've been fighting most of my life. Although the pain of every death never lessens, it's something that we heroes need to deal with. Crying won't help all those other people out there."

"Where'd you learn this?" Cy tried to change the subject, wiping away tears.

"I joined the Doom Patrol when I was little," he spoke in a hushed tone. Cy immediately gained interest, for this was a subject the smallest titan avoided as much as possible. "Mento won't handle any failure or weakness, and I learned that when I first joined."

"Sometimes it's stronger to let emotions out, than keep them bottled up all the time," Cyborg commented wisely.

"Not for me," BB sighed. Then he held out a hand. "The ambulance and the police are both almost here. Why don't we get ourselves organized."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't let the public see us cry. We're their idols, their heroes. They look up to us, and crying will make us seem breakable and weak."

"Did you learn that from _Mento_," Cyborg sneered. From what little BB has said about his old leader, Cy didn't like him very much.

"Yes," Beast Boy sighed. "He may work differently than the Teen Titans, but he was family. I lived with him for most of my life, I learned a lot. Sometimes you have to put your own needs aside for the needs of the city, the country, or even the world."

Cyborg looked at his younger 'brother' and took the hand. Then he pulled the kid into a quick hug. "Thank you, Beast Boy."


	2. The Shot

It was nothing. Just a patrol. Robin and Beast Boy were supposed to patrol the city then come straight back home.

_But then it happened. _

Robin called me in a panic.

_Beast Boy got hurt._

There were two guys fighting. Robin thought it would be easy.

_But there was one more._

He was hiding. Beast Boy saw him right before he shot.

_The third guy, the one hiding, was petrified. He had accidentally shot towards his own teammate. _

But Beast Boy, being him, would rather die himself than let anyone die. Enemy or not.

_So he jumped in the way._

Beast Boy took the bullet-_And then he died._


	3. Gizzy

**a/n: This one doesn't have any Cyborg, but there is a sorta bromance-y thing going on with Gizmo and Beast Boy. I decided to post this directly from my RP (I roleplay as both Gizmo and Beast Boy on tumblr) so that's why there's a few perspective errors. Enjoy, though!**

Beast Boy was relaxing. He had just sat on the couch at started watching television when the alarm went off. Sighing, he got up and looked for the other Titans. Nowhere to be found. He shrugged. "I guess I can just handle this by myself," he thought outloud. He quickly went to the bank, looking for the robbers. To his surprise, it was Gizmo. Not the Hive Five, just the lone boy.

Gizmo sighed. Another day, another robbery. The Hive Five had abandoned him once again. It wasn't the same team anymore, anyways. He had half a mind to quit. Ever since Jinx left, it just hasn't been the same. See-more was heart-broken, and never talked to anyone. He hardly ever robbed anywhere anymore. Mammoth was trying to take charge. But he was bossy and always failed with his plans. Kyd Wykkyd had just disappeared. Nobody knew where. He called every once in awhile via communicator, but that was it. And Billy Numerous was just awful and loud, always bugging him. So now Gizmo did most missions by himself. Sometimes Mammoth or See-More would come along, but not usually. Grabbing a handful of cash, he snickered and then got ready to leave. When he turned around, he saw the green titan-Beast Boy-blocking his way. "Move, nitwit."

Beast Boy glared at the boy, who was propped up by his eight mechanical legs. When he heard the smart alec comment from the young boy, he laughed. "How about, no." He shifted into a lion, jumping towards the young boy. Gizmo quickly dodged the attack, countering with a barrage of bullets. Jumping into the air, he retracted the legs and his wings extended. Gizmo flew behind Beast Boy, shooting lasers at him quickly. Beast Boy managed to dodge all the bullets with his various forms, shifting from snake to frog to bird. But he was caught by surprise with the lasers, gasping as it managed to scrape his side. Wincing at the pain, but not giving up, he turned into a pteryodactyl and flew above Gizmo, turning into a wolf and landing on his machinery. He quickly clawed at the metal backpack on the boy, growling. Gizmo grumbled. "Get off of me you snot-nosed little crud!" He tried to reach behind to get Beast Boy off of him, but it was already too late. He crashed into the ground, flipping over. Groaning, he got up, looking around. His wings were completely broken, on the ground useless. Beside them lied Beast Boy, who had a scratch across his shoulder. It seemed like he was loosing a lot of blood...

Beast Boy saw Gizmo get up, but was too weak to pursue him. Groaning, he shifted back into a human. Giving himself a once over, he saw the big gash across his shoulder. "Dang, that can't be good." He laughed, forgetting Gizmo was still in the room. He tried to press his hand to the flesh wound, but when he retracted his hand, it was bright red. Gizmo took up a step forward, then back. He did that for a good minute or two, when he heard Beast Boy laugh to himself. Widening his eyes, he watched as Beast Boy bled. Not sure whether to help the young hero or run away, he stood still. He wasn't good or anything, he just didn't want Beast Boy to **die**. If you looked past the whole hero part, the boy was actually alright.

Beast Boy saw Gizmo from the corner of his eye. "Need something, dude?" he asked, laughing. "I'm fine. You can run away or whatever. You won."

Gizmo still hesitated. "Not that I care or anything, snotmuncher, but that scratch isn't fatal or anything, right?"

Beast Boy sighs. "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Not like I haven't had worse, dude. But it might need a few stitches." Then he realizes who he was talking to. He narrowed his eyes. "If you wanna kill me, you won't be able to. I might be injured, but I can still defend myself."

Gizmo shakes his head, backing up. "See ya later, boogerbrain.!" He yelled, as he spread his eight mechanical legs and began to walk away. Beast Boy tilts his head in curiousity, sighing. He wondered why Gizmo would even care about him. Why Gizmo wouldn't just finish him off. That was one interesting little dude. Sighing, he pulled out his communicator. He called Robin, asking to be picked up. Ignoring the speech about teamwork, he drifted off in his thoughts.


End file.
